Alphabetical Kick Shots
by Kickin' It Teen
Summary: One-shots from the life of our beloved couple, Kick and their friends. I might add some Leolivia shots, not sure yet. Anyhow, come on and read Alphabetical Kick Shots
1. Alarm Clock

**Hey, guys! Long time no see! I am the writer of "Everything that makes us, US". I am going to revise and repost that story this summer and I hope you will read it. And you're welcome te read it as it is now.**

**A/N: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**For the record, Jack's hair is exactly like it is in this picture.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I am so not tired! It is 4 a.m. and I've slept since yesterday afternoon only getting out of bed when I felt hunger overtake me. "What should I do?"I asked myself for the thousand time in 1 minute. There are not a lot of things you can do at 4 a.m. with both your parents on business trips leaving you alone in a quite large house for just a person. It gets creepy sometimes. Like that one time when it was winter in Seaford and they had left me alone and there was a horrible blizzard that made the windows squeak and doors slam. Not a nice time I spent that night. Fortunately, Jack had spent that night with me and we didn't get bored at all. But no, no... let my parents to leave me alone BORED into a too large house for just me, myself and I.

I am used to it by now, but it still gets lonely at the most unexpected times. And this is one of those "unexpected" times. What to do, what to do...? The girls from the dojo, Grace and Kelsey, are on their way to Montana with their boyfriends, Jerry and Eddie. So I'm not going to ruin their fun calling at this time in the morning. Milton... where could Milton be?! I know he said something that he was away but I payed no attention since it was something with science and it clearly didn't rise any kind of interest in me. And Jack...well, Jack is Jack. Probably sleeping like a rock in his room. It would be rude of me to just go to his house and wake him up with the only explanation that I have: ME BEING BORED.

I turned on the other side in my bed and started thinking: "Maybe I could read a book, but the bookshelf is too far from the bed and I have no wish to get out of bed just to get a book." Oh, yeah! I'm a very lazy person when I want to. Right now, no reading. "I could play games on my phone." I reached for my phone which was standing still on the nightstand and slid the button to unlock it. Yup, just my luck. No battery. Or, 1% battery left. Now I understand why the gang has my number in their phone under the name of "Kim-who-always-forgets-to-charge-her-phone". Yes, it is true. This is how they all have registered on their phones, and so does Rudy. How do I know? Let's just say that Jerry has a big mouth. *wink,wink* Yeaaah, not the best time.

I started imaginating different scenarios of how could I get closer to Jack, as in girlfriend closer to him, but it only brought me pain because, though a lot of people told us that we would make a cute/nice/hot couple, I knew that Jack and I will always be that kind of people to be best friends, but nothing more. Then, the reality caught up with me or I caught up with it. Whatever. We've been together for a few months now. But every morning when I wake up (or think about it), it seems surreal and I can't wait to meet up with him to see if it was all just a dream or it was reality. Well, now I know for sure it is reality.

I moved myself out of bed and went into the bathroom. My hair was a mess, but a cute mess, may I say so. It was a little tangled but nothing that a brush can't do. I brushed my hair and it got a little puffy, but a pretty puffy. It was soft and silky too, so nothing to worry about. I started stricking some poses in the mirror, from plain smiling to grinning to making silly faces and duck-faces, all done playing with my hair. I love it. For the first time in that week it stayed the way I loved it. Of course, after making a lot more moves than I should have I felt the need to take a shower. I turned on the water and stripped myself and got into the shower.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I think the whole neighbourhood had heard my scream. Why did I scream, you ask? No, there wasn't a bug or whatever type of insect in the tub. I got into the shower but the water was a little... okay, a lot colder than I expected. Thankfully, there were no sirens coming towards my house. Maybe I was not as loud as I thought I was.

After taking that much needed shower I got back into my room wrapped in a towel and looked at the alarm clock that was on the nightstand. 5:15 a.m. Okay..., 1 hour and 15 minutes deciding on what to do, playing in the bathroom and taking a shower. Not bad. Usually I spend two hours in the bathroom. Again, 5:15! Great, not! I heard a car engine come to life so I looked outide my bedroom window and saw two different cars pulling out from the next door house's garage. The Brewers were leaving for another business trip, I presume. Oh, had I forgot to mention this to you? Jack lives next door and our parents and practically working for the same company which sends them away to business trips. But we're not complaining. Our parents spent enough time with us, too. It's not like their workaholic or anything.

Since his parents were away and so were mine, I figured that I could have went into his house and wake him up. So that's exactly what I had done. I unwrapped myself from the towel, I put on underware and threw on me yoga pants, an off-shoulder top and jumped into a pair of flip flops. It's not like anyone was going to see me, except Jack. I made my way to Jack's back door and unlocked it with the spare key that was hung on some small branch of a nearby tree. Lame for keeping a key, but Jack's parents aren't the most inspired persons on this planet.

I quitely went up the stairs to Jack's room, hopefully not startling him and making him barge from his room and take me down with some fancy karate moves. Well, not fancy, just karate moves.

**Jack's POV**

*Insert groan*. What the hell? When did I get into Seaford Woods? Last time I checked, and that wasn't too long ago, I was in my bed sleeping in the world brought me here?

Oh, there's Kim! Wait! What is she doing behind that tree? Sha had her back turned to me but I could tell it was her. No one has that shiny, soft-looking and silky texture of hair like she does. As if she felt my presence there, she turned around and faced me. Her big doe brown eyes were glowing with mischief.

"Jaaack!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Come here! I got a surprise prepared for you...".

Me, being the curious boy that I am, walked to her. She cupped my face in her hands as she slowly and seductively leaned in. She kissed me right then and there. The surprised me is an uderstandment, and I was even more surprised since it felt so real...

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt a pair of lips gently touch mine. I saw a beautiful face and around me, a curtain of blonde hair. I instantly knew who it was: Kim. Apparently I've been dreaming the forest part and me meeting her there. I responded to her kiss and she withdrew from me. I made puppy eyes at her and she laughed a little.

"Good, now you're awake!"She said cheerfully.

"Kim?! What are you doin' here and what time is it?" My voice was heavy with sleep and she blushed a little. Kim looks so cute blushing! Okay, you did not hear that from me.

"I was awake for a while now so I came here hoping that you could save me from getting bored. But you weren't awake, so I made up my mind and woke you up!"She smiled shyly. I brought her face at the same level with mine and pulled her in bed with me. She snuggled closer to me under the blanket and tangled her legs with mine. I kissed her and that kiss was full of passion and everything but innocent.

I carefully bit her lower lip expecting her to let me in, but apparently she had other thoughts. She straddled my hips and trailed kisses from my mouth toward my pulse point which she bit leaving a mark. I turned as around, with Kim at the bottom, and started kissing her hard. She gave up and opened her mouth, letting my tongue play with hers. She pushed back my tongue with hers and started a battle for dominance which I let her win. After a few more minutes of kissing I stopped and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You didn't come here to make out!" We were both panting and she had her hair a tangled mess, but she seemed to not notice, and to say so myself, it looked really good on her. Well, it was my fault, anyway. She laughed a little and told me:

"I'm not tired. And I was bored. Entertain me!"

"Kiiiim! I already did. Let's make some breakfast!" Kim poutted but nonetheless went on with the idea of making breakfast.

"Hey, Jack! Wasn't your alarm clock supposed to ring at 6 a.m.?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, it is 6:20 and it didn't rung."

"Guess it broke. If you will wake me up like today everyday, care to be my alarm clock now?" I joked asking her that but I could swear I heard her say to herself "Maybe someday, Jack! Someday!"

If that meant what I think it meant, can't wait for the day to make Kim Crawford my girl forever.


	2. Bermuda Triangle

**Hey, guys! Here with a new one-shot. Hopefully you will enjoy it. Oh, and this one is a little on the fantastic side. If you read, you will see why. (No creatures or monsters.)**

**A/N: I don't own Kickin' It or Divergent.**

* * *

Finally! Summer's here! That's what everyone was waiting for, especially Jack and Kim. they had been planning a trip to Puerto Rico and at the time of this story they were at Los Angeles International Airport waiting for their flight.

Kim was reading a book, Divergent, and she was day-dreaming about that distopian time, living what the characters lived and feeling their love, pain, emotions in general. Jack was sitting next to her with his laptop in his lap, chatting with Jerry who was in England, visiting his girlfriend, Mika. Jack had a pair of headphones on with music blasting from them. Out of nowhere Kim raised from her sit and posted herself in front of Jack.

He slowly angled his head towards her, watching her amused. He took off his headphones, hanging them around his neck. The way he moved and flipped his hair from the eyes made Kim blush a deep scarlet. She fought it, but it was still obvious for Jack. For once, he didn't tease her or told her anything to get angry or angry-cute as he often called Kim in his head.

" 'Sup, Kim? Everything alright?" Kim could see concern in his eyes and she was happy that he cared about her.

"Nothing, just that I have finished my book and I want to talk a little. I forgot to bring with me the second book." Jack smiled at her and for a few seconds turned his attention to the laptop, then closed its lid and put it away in its bag. All that time Kim was impatiently tapping her foot, letting Jack say the first words.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about? Wheather, the trip, homework, boring books or... The Bermuda Triangle?" He crossed his hands behind his head and smirked at her never breaking eye contact.

"Jack! Stop mocking me! I am already terrfied, and yes, I admit, terrified about the fact that we have to pass through the Bermuda Triangle." She ignored his comment about books being boring and directed her attention towards the Bermuda Triangle discussion.

Kim always believed the stories of ships, planes, any kind of object mysteriously disappearing in the Bermuda Triangle, while Jack was stubborn enough to say that there was no such thing like mysteries. For him, everything had to be logic, to make sense, so if the so called "destiny" was going to give them a hard time by disappearing or something like that on their flight, at least he would find the explanation.

While Jack and Kim had a stare-down contest a lady announced through the mic that the passangers could start boarding for the flight.

The two got their bags and started moving towards the gate. They showed the plane tickets to a young red-headed girl who gave Jack a flirtatious look. In response, he backed away a little and threw her a creeped-out look. Kim got closer to Jack glaring at the red girl.

"Have a nice flight!" The Red-Headed Wonder spatted at them. Jack, already weirded out, put his hand on Kim's back and gently pushed her through the sliding doors. He didn't take off his hand until they reached the plane. (They walked through some sort of tunnel.)

The plane was a large one. There were 3 rows, 2 rows on each side and one row in the middle. The middle one had 7 sits, while the other 2 had 3 sits each. The two teenagers found their sits on a 3 chaired row and Kim slid to the window sit as Jack took the middle one. The third chair was left empty so they had a little bit of privacy. They waited a few minutes for the pilot to speak and for the tutorial of how to properly put the seatbelt on rolled. Then the play took off.

Kim was a little nervous and scared and Jack saw this. So he took her small hand into his and held her tight making Kim feel safe. She laid her head on Jack's shoulder and as soon as the plane reached the proper flying altitude they unfastened the seatbelts and Kim fell asleep on Jack's chest.

**Jack's POV**

Kim fell asleep on my chest, but I wasn't able to. I had a bad gut feeling about that flight.

We were getting closer to the Bermuda Triangle, and unfortunately, there was no other route. To be honest, I was a little scarred, too. I knew all the stories about the Bermuda Triangle, but I couldn't believe none. There were just too many disappearances and too many theories. I wanted to make my own, though I knew that I never actually wished for me to get caught into one of this accidents. I noticed that Kim was trying to get more comfortable, so I quietly raised the armrest between us placing her head on my chest again.

I tried to think about something nice and cheerful to get the Bermuda Triangle out of my head. All of a sudden Kim sat up into her sit with a terrified expresion on her face.

"Jack, something's wrong! Something terrible is going to happen. I can feel it inside me!"She looked so vulnarable and innocent with her big brown eyes. As mesmerised as I was about her looks I had to calm her down.

"Calm down, Kim! There's nothing to worry about. Everything's gonna be...*gulp*...fine!" My attempt at calming Kim was ruined by the plane which started to shake recklessly. The passangers were moving around in their sits trying to understand what was happening. The pilot's voice rung through the inside of the plane.

"Please, stay calm. We are starting to lose altitude so put on the life jackets. It's just a safe measurement in case the worst hap...". Then blackness.

**Kim's POV**

"Where am I?" I asked myself outloud. I was lying on a beach in pouring rain. There was no sign of Jack and I was starting to freak out, and I am not proud of that.

"Jack!"I cried. "Jack!Where are you?!" I felt like the whole world was crumbling down. Besides the fact that I had no idea how in the world I got out of the death-plane (instead of airplane) I didn't know where Jack was in whatever place we were. I was hoping that he got out of that death trap, too.

"Kiiim!" I heard his voice very close, but it was more like a groan than his normal voice. I could tell that he was in pain. I stood up and looked around me. 2 feet away from me Jack lay in the sad with a cut on his forehead. Other than that he seemed to be fine. I helped him up and noticed that the cut was not bleeding which was a relief.

"Are you in pain? What's wrong?"

"Not in pain. Just woke up, though my head hurts." He flinched a little and my eyes moisted. For the first time in 4 years I saw Jack show pain. And if it made him flinch it wasn't good.

"Jack, does it hurt bad?" He nodded a little but flashed me one of his dazling smiles. He was just kidding. I couldn't believe that. In our situation he found the strength to make a joke.

"That wasn't funny!" I lightly punched his arm and threw my hands around his neck bringing his face down... and kissed him. I don't know what came over me but I had to do it.

He was surprised at first, but responded. It felt good and magical. I needed to breath so I broke it. We were both panting and suddenly we started laughing uncontrollably. After we calmed down we looked around us.

"Let's go and explore a little. Maybe we can find...*a few seconds pause in which he noticed something*...a shellter." I followed his line of sight to see where he was looking.

In 50 meters from there, a line of palm trees could be seen and beyond that... a HOTEL. We shared a quick look and took off in the direction of that hotel.

**3rd Person POV**

A young lady was the receptionist of the Bermuda Island Hotel and was watching the news about a plane crash in the waters of Florida. Apparently, it was one of the few planes found in the Bermuda Triangle. At that exact moment Jack and Kim walked into the hotel and heard the whole plane crash news. It was their plane and the reporter said that there were no survivors. The plane was as good as new, with no sign of passangers whatsoever and no one could explain why since that airplane was supposed to have over 1.500 passangers.

"But that can't be true!We're here!"

"Yes, Kim, but where is this "here"?"

They walked to the front desk and talked with the receptionist. She told them that they were on the Bermuda Island and she was, indeed, very surprised to see those two teenagers, who survived the plane crash, on that island.

"This is impossible!The plane crash happened very close to Florida and this island is miles away from it and it also is the second point of the Bermuda Triangle. I have no idea how you got from there to here and I think you don't know either, so I'm not going to ask. I can provide you a room. Here, take this key and go to the asigned room. I will send someone to bring you some food and clothes. I don't expect you to pay right away so I am going to pay everything for you. But when you will have enough money I want my money back. Call your parents and tell them to come get you. I don't all my money back, only half."

"Thank you so much! We swear that we're going to give them back to you." Kim replied relieved.

"Off you go!"

Kim and Jack had reached their room, they took showers and ate the food that the hotel staff had brought them. Jack called his parents and told them where they were and that they needed money and help. Fortunately, Kim's parents were there so both families could breath in peace. The parents told the teenagers that they would come get them as soon as possible and they thanked God for their kids being safe and sound.

Kim and Jack went to bed early, not bothering to discover the mystery that they were part of. Apparently, Jack finally gave up the idea of a logical explanation existing.

But only if they knew... only if...

**Someone's POV from somewhere**

"Oh, Jack! If you only knew how simple it is..." A large smile appeared on that person's face.


	3. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Imagine that the dojo looks like it had in seasons 1,2 and 3. And the same with the courtyard.**

* * *

Kim's POV

"Well, here it goes, Kim! It's now or never! Don't worry, I won't mind if you don't make it, but for your sake, you'd better succeed!" And... this is me talking to myself. Here it goes! I kicked the vending machine as hard as I could and my snack-bar unstuck and slid into my hands. I gave myself an imaginary pet on the back and made my way towards the exit of the airport.

Finally, I am back for holiday from Japan and I can't wait to see my friends, and, duuh! Jack, my boyfriend. I haven't seen him in 6 months, so don't blame me. Just as I walked out of the airport a boy bumped into me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you exiting. Oh, God! I'm such a klutz..." The guy moved past me mumbling to himself.

"That was definitely weird!"I heard somebody laugh behing me. I turned around and there stand... Grace! I missed her so much, even though we weren't exactly friends before my departure, but as time passed we realised how much we missed each other and our friendship started more like a pen-friend who used to be your co-captain from cheerleading. Now, we are definitely friends.

"Grace, long time no seen!" She gave me a bear hug and helped with my suitcases. Our mothers were waiting for us in the parking lot and the bothed attacked me with hugs. "I missed you so much!", "My, how you've grown!" and stuff! It was embarassing, really, but I was used to it.

We got in the car and started a coversation about life in Japan and how everybody has been in Seaford lately.

"The boys miss you like crazy! Everyday for the past few months they tried to figure out what you were doing at that time in Japan and if there was a chance that you miss them! Especially Jack. He was worried crazy, I mean... he would always exhaust himself by overthinking that you may have found a boy in Japan and once you are back you are going to dump him. I grown tired of all that and told him to suck it up and told him that you're just a girl! He flipped out on me and said that you are not JUST a girl to him, he said that you are his girl and hopefullt, for a long time."

Grace had a big mouth and for once, it was worth it. My heart melt at the thought that Jack had said that I am HIS girl, and not JUST a girl. Come on, you would have too felt overjoyed. I guess I had a huge smile on my face because the two women were giggling like high school girls.

**(TIME SKIP)**

And there I was standing in front of my old dojo, Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, with my heart in my throat. Through the glass windows I could see the gang training and Rudy walking between them. They seemed so focused and Rudy, for once, seemed deep in thought. "Who knows?! Maybe they have a tournament coming up and they need the best training that they can get!" It was an option, but still, everyone looked distressed.

I swallowed once and entered through the double doors with a tint of smile on my face. No one noticed me so I faked a cough. Again, no response. I was starting to get impatient so I knocked as hard as I could into one of columns. They are hollow inside, so it sounded pretty loud.

4 heads snapped in my direction and I opened my arms in a way of saying: "Yup, it's me standing right in front of you." For a couple of seconds there was a dead silence and out of nowhere laughter filled the dojo's air. They came running at me and gave me a very big, powerful group hug. I couldn't content my own laughter so I joined them.

Jerry, Milton and Rudy started talking at the same time while Jack just looked at me with an in-love look that melted my insides. He may be tall and muscular, but he was the most gentle person that I have ever known. His eyes always seem to look into your soul and can tell if you are sad or happy or if something is on your mind. But as kind as they can be, his eyes also can turn dark with rage when he is provoked and can make even the scarriest man on Earth run away in fear. Well, at least that's me talking.

I stared right back at him and both our faces burst into large grins. I jumped in his arms and he spun me around making me feel like I was the most loved person in the world. Time stopped in that moment for us, we isolated ourselved from the entire world and kept our eyes locked as we slowly leant into a soft but pationate kiss. I buried my hands in Jack's gourgeous hair and pressed myself against him making him take a hold of my hips so we didn't fall over. We pulled apart with shy smiles. We may have kissed a few times, but this one was definitely composed of something more that the others.

"I don't even know if I am dreaming or not, you are just that beautiful!" That was totally not something that the Jack I knew would have said but I loved it and , as always when anybody complements me, I blushed a scarlet red. Way to go, Kim! You can change into a tomato in front of him in 5 seconds because of a few sweet, lovely words. I composed myself and replied in my usual sarcastic way:

"What would you expect? To see an ugly witch instead of me? There is no way that that's gonna happen!" I smirked and his face fell.

"Yeah, and there it is again, that sarcasm that I love so much... I mean, I love the sarcasm, but not only the sarcasm - the sarcasm is part of you and, of course, being the sarcasm that I love it implies that I, well, ya know... love your parts..." That was sweet, him blabbering and everything, but I realised that he was trying to hide his true feelings. So, again, me, myself and I agreed to make a little fun of him.

"So, you say, you love the sarcasm, but not anything else about me. That's really clever of you, what can I say?" I was struggling to keep my giggles in. His facial expression was priceless. Suddenly, those eyes that I fell for were looking into my soul forcing me to spill my deepest secret: my love for Jack.

**(A/N: Jack and Kim are still in their little world, but the rest are watching them.)**

I kept it in a little while longer. I wanted him to say it first. I settled my head under his chin, my hight being perfect so that his chin was resting at the top of my head, my arms around his waist holding him pressed against me and his arms still wrapped around my lower back, and mumbled something so that he would be the only one to hear.

"So, what are you saying is that you don't love me?" I made my voice tremble a little, making Jack believe that I was about to cry.

I felt him tense and he put his hands on my shoulders gently pushing me away:

"If you say that one more time I swear that I am going to make you pay for it. How can you say that? Of course I love you, and trust me, it's not easy to keep that secret for so long." All this time he was looking deep into my eyes and I could've bet on anything that what Jack saw was happiness, love, and... mischief. Then he said something that I never heard him say before: "Oh, fuck...!"

I couldn't contain myself anymore so I burst out into a fit of giggles. I managed to tell him something, though:

"I can't believe that you fell for it! I made you confess your love for me and it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. But seriously now, I said stopping myself from giggling any further, I wanted you to say that you love me so I could say it back: I love you, too!" We hugged and kissed again and a round of applause came out of nowhere.

Oooh, right! Still in the dojo with the whole gang watching us. Well, another success. I just turned myself and Jack into a pair of tomatoes.


End file.
